


Call Me

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, WIP Amnesty, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard was on a heist, but he took Barry's call anyway.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my WIPs and tossing them up here for anyone who wants to adopt them. 
> 
> This is unfinished and unbetaed, and I think the original idea was just plain phone sex pwp. Obviously it didn't get very far.

~*~

Leonard twisted the screwdriver one final time and slowly, carefully detached the grate covering the vent. The building was an old one, but its security had been recently updated to ensure the safety of the owner's newest acquisition. Leonard generally didn't bother with personal collections, just because people tended to collect boring trash, but Leonard had a personal attachment to this particular heist. It was him, his tools, and the wire just beneath his fingers. He snipped it with a pair of wire cutters.

There was a chime in his ear, and he touched his bluetooth earpiece. There were only two people who had this number, and neither of them knew what he was doing tonight. "What's up?"

"Normal people answer the telephone with 'hello', Len." Barry. Leonard smiled to himself, small and private, and muted his speaker, sliding through the opening he'd created by silencing the alarm. He landed nimbly on the floor, his knees barely twinging, and looked around before he rose to his feet. 

"Normal people. Trying to insult me already, Red?" Leonard cut a look left and right. He'd landed in the attic, and he eased his way to the door, pulling out a small can of WD40 from his bag and oiling the hinges of the door.

"I think insults are more your wheelhouse than mine," Barry said, and then he grunted. Leonard heard the barely there squeak of springs.

"Calling from your bedroom?" Leonard turned the knob on the door, easing it back, and smirked when it didn't make a sound. "That's downright illicit."

"Pervert," Barry said affectionately, but Leonard couldn't necessarily argue the point. "Joe's downstairs watching tv."

"So you called me instead of binging Netflix," Leonard drawled. "I'm flattered."

"You should be," Barry agreed, "I'm still mad at you for leaving town without letting me know, by the way."

"Can't handle long distance?" Leonard teased. "Is the spark starting to fade?"

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me where you are," Barry complained. "I could be there in like, two seconds. We could be having fun together."

"I'm having fun with you right now." Leonard crept forward, the house still silent, inhabitants sleeping. "You're not satisfied?"

"Was that an innuendo? Because that was really not your best."

"Right, I'm supposed to have a quip for every occasion. Terrible of me." Leonard smirked and lowered his voice as he tested the step beneath him, settling his foot just so on the stair without making a sound, and eased his way onto the next one. "Lock your door, Barry. I'll make it up to you."

Barry exhaled, a short, shaky sound in Leonard's ear. "Done."

"Good boy," Leonard said, his voice warm with approval and satisfaction.

Barry huffed a laugh. "Is this the part where you ask what I'm wearing?"

"Don't need to." Leonard cast another look around the room, continuing in the same low tone of voice. It gave Leonard an extra little thrill of excitement, talking out loud on a basic b-and-e.

"So you're psychic now," Barry said dryly. "Okay, Len, what am I wearing?"

"One question." Leonard reached the bottom step, keeping his head low as he moved around the bannister. "Was it pizza or roast beef tonight?"

"How did—never mind, I promised myself I wouldn't ask you that question. Okay, smart guy. Roast. What am I wearing?"

Leonard hummed and looked around again, cautious and methodical, before he made his way into the next room. "That means you were celebrating something. Wally get into CCU?"

Barry laughed. "Yeah, Wally got into CCU."

"Give the kid my congrats."

~*~


End file.
